1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional token game and more particularly pertains to providing a token game wherein the field squares of the game are used to build and rearrange the playing field setup during game play, and a player wins by collecting four different colored squares earned by being on a four colored winning square, and rolling four different colored die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of token games is known in the prior art. More specifically, token games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertainment are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,808 to Wood discloses a board game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,877 to Pridgeon, Green and Spector discloses a method of playing a board game. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,556 to Popek and Foster discloses a manipulative skills game board. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,692 to D'Agostino discloses a game board with movable pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,184 to Yearick, Walsh and Muccini discloses a board game. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,113 to Ahlers and Ahlers discloses a board game.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe three dimensional token game that allows the playing field setup of the token game to be built and rearranged during game play, and further allowing a player to win by being on a four colored winning square and rolling four of the same colored concave members of the dice, or by collecting four different colored field squares during game play.
In this respect, the three dimensional token game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a token game wherein the field squares of the game are used to build and rearrange the playing field setup during game play, wherein a player wins by collecting four different colored squares earned by being on a four colored winning square, and rolling four different colored die.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved three dimensional token game which can be used for providing a token game wherein the field squares of the game are used to build and rearrange the playing field setup during game play, wherein a player wins by collecting four different colored squares earned by being on a four colored winning square, and rolling four different colored die. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.